Justin Shenkarow
Justin Moran Shenkarow (born October 17, 1980) is an American actor best known for his roles of Matthew Brock in Picket Fences, Simon Holmes in Eerie, Indiana, and the voice of Harold Berman on Hey Arnold!. Biography Shenkarow has starred in television and film for over 19 years. He received three Young Artist Award nominations for his work as an actor on Picket Fences. He has starred in television shows including Eerie Indiana, Home Improvement, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Strong Medicine, and Boston Public. Shenkarow's production company, "Shake That Fro Productions" has produced three short films 2006 which he directed and starred in, Decoy, The Best Christmas Ever and Tears, and they are currently hitting the festival market. He has a comedy pilot in development, and 2005 he appeared in 2 films, House of the Dead 2 and Comedy Hell co-starring Eric Roberts. Shenkarow is a graduate of Stanford University, where he studied business, and also spent a year studying art history in Paris. In 2004, he was elected to the Screen Actors Board and was recently elected to chair the Young Performer's Committee. He is determined to improve the conditions of young actors and provide them with every opportunity. In 2008, Shenkarow appeared on an episode of TLC's Flip That House where he flipped a home in Sherman Oaks, California. In Hey Arnold! Justin Shenkarow plays Harold and several other characters: in a photoshoot during the show's production.]] * 24 Hours To Live (Harold) * A Day In The Life Of A Classroom (Harold) * April Fool's Day (Harold) * Arnold & Lila (Harold) * Arnold Betrays Iggy (Harold) * Arnold Visits Arnie (Harold, Harry) * Arnold's Halloween (Harold) * Arnold's Room (Harold) * Arnold's Thanksgiving (Harold) * Bag of Money (Harold) * Beaned (Harold) * Best Friends (Harold) * Big Caesar (Harold) * Buses, Bikes, and Subways (Harold) * Career Day (Harold) * Chocolate Boy (Harold) * Coach Wittenberg (Harold) * Cool Jerk (Harold) * Cool Party (Harold) * Curly Snaps (Harold) * Dangerous Lumber (Harold) * Das Subway (Harold) * Deconstructing Arnold (Harold) * Downtown As Fruits (Harold, Iggy) * Eating Contest (Harold) * Egg Story (Harold) * Eugene's Pet (Harold) * False Alarm (Harold) * Field Trip (Harold, Joey) * Fishing Trip (Harold) * Full Moon (Harold) * Gerald's Secret (Harold) * Gerald's Tonsils (Harold, boy on bicycle) * Ghost Bride (Harold) * Grand Prix (Harold) * Harold the Butcher (Harold) * Harold vs. Patty (Harold) * Harold's Bar Mitzvah (Harold) * Harold's Kitty (Harold) * Headless Cabbie (Harold) * Heat (Harold) * Helga Blabs It All (Harold) * Helga On The Couch (Harold, young Harold) * Helga's Makeover (Harold) * Helga's Masquerade (Harold) * Helga's Show (Harold) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (Harold) * Hey Harold! (Harold) * It Girl (Harold) * Longest Monday (Harold) * Magic Show (Harold) * Mudbowl (Harold) * New Bully on the Block (Harold) * New Teacher (Harold) * On The Lam (Harold) * Operation Ruthless (Harold) * Phoebe's Little Problem (Harold) * Pigeon Man (Harold) * Pilot episode (Harold, Stinky) * Principal Simmons (Harold) * Ransom (Harold) * Rich Kid (Harold, Robert) * Roller Coaster (Harold) * Runaway Float (Harold) * Sally's Comet (Harold) * School Play (Harold) * Sid And Germs (Harold) * Snow (Harold) * Stinky Goes Hollywood (Harold) * Stinky's Pumpkin (Harold) * Stoop Kid (Harold) * Stuck In A Tree (Harold) * Student Teacher (Harold) * Suspended (Harold) * Synchronized Swimming (Harold) * Teachers' Strike (Harold) * The Aptitude Test (Harold) * The Baseball (Harold) * The Big Scoop (Harold) * The Flood (Harold) * The Journal (Harold) * The List (Harold) * The Sewer King (Harold) * Weighing Harold (Harold) * What's Opera, Arnold? (Harold) * Wheezin' Ed (Harold) * World Records (Harold) External links * IMDb profile * Justin Shenkarow's personal site Shenkarow, Justin Category:Iggy's voice actors Category:Stinky's voice actors Category:Joey's voice actors